Blonde Mess
by ashleycanhavetalent2
Summary: Blondes are messy, at least the ones that Craig knew. Creek/Bunny and other mentions.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in South Park, the air was crisp and people were ridiculous as always. Some tried their best to stay out of such ridiculousness but that did not mean that they were immune to it. It was actually quite impossible to avoid it, as most grew to understand from their early days of fourth grade, once the town had them in their grasp— just knew their name— it was a spiral into reluctant involvement. The years have gone by and most of the original cast have aged, accustom to the the town's ways; and to their best abilities, they continued to survive here.

Two teenagers walked bright and early from the lively neighborhood they reside in to their school. One was casually playing a mobile game, tracking and timing whatever fantasy elixir based quests he had going, and the other drank hurriedly at his thermos. There was a huff and a puff coming from the boy as he threw his head back, yearning for the last of the dark liquid, he looked barbaric trying to suckle the teat of the dark roast coffee bean for all of its worth. He brought up his second hand, still holding onto the other's, to tap lightly at the thermos's side. It was never a hinderance to keep their hands steadily together, it had always brought comfort to the two of them and at this point it had felt like the extra hand and arm was an extension of themselves. Knowing his defeat, he placed a soft kiss on the other's hand before letting their arms fall between them once more as he let out a long sigh. He pondered to himself as they continued on, grasping tightly and releasing pressure in his handholding as the tidal waves of his thoughts sloshed back and forth in his mind.

As they edged closer to the school grounds an occasional passerby would pass them a glance and a smile, easily improving their attitude once seeing the two. Some people liked to watch dog or cat videos in the morning to start their day right and others found their motivation in South Park's renowned gay couple. In their early days, Craig Tucker would bother to flip off every passerby but more often than not his hands grew busier as they aged and his energy to care subsided. He was not supposed to care to begin with.

Whether they liked it or not, they were part of the foreground of characters who garnered excitement. This excitable interest surrounding their lives- particularly their love life- was undeniable. In some insistences, the residences of South Park made radical assumptions because of the couple's privacy and unwillingness to share. Ever since they were young boys, they always felt the expectations and overwhelming pressures that came with having their own massive amount of fans. It never felt easy, at least to one of the two, Tweek Tweak. The blonde was the epitome of anxiety and paranoia. So he shook often, he yelled often, he was just erratic. His other half was calm, collected, and what seemed to be indifferent. These traits were what drew them to each other, or rather forced them together, all those years ago. Even though, these same traits seemed unaltered on the surface level, South Park natives knew that both young men have grown. Arguably for the betterment of each other and themselves, they matured, their dynamics seemed unchanged through the years but their affection, their patience, their relationship had changed.

Knowing their personalities in an almost too intimate way did not stop the masses from portraying them in such outdated and false light. Craig had softened over the years, when it came to Tweek, he gave so much of himself in private and in public, if it was needed. It was the only way for him to show that he cared, to go against logic for his other half. That was to be expected though for Craig, but Tweek was not the only thing he cared about. People constantly failed to remember how nerdy the blue eyed boy was and how deeply he cared for his studies. People glossed over how desperate he felt about going to space and there was nothing he would risk that would jeopardize that plan. He was a troubled kid in his past, but no longer matched the delinquent type. He was as stoic as he ever was, but he no longer looked forward to escalating situations, there was someone who did so with out trying.

Tweek was emotional, that was a fact no one can deny, but he was often broadcasted as the submissive one in the relationship. It was as if a few drawn pictures erased his history of paranoia fueled rampages. His mind knew limits, and despite his physical and verbal ticks, not many held a candle to Tweek's creative abilities. The boy drew, wrote, built, acted, sang, and played instruments. He was certainly a wonder, but he worried and cared about too many things, and it resulted in overreactions. He would try to become a flier instead of a fighter, but it just was not in him to think twice before pouncing, especially on those that dared to look in Craig's direction in the wrong way. He was protective and working on his possessive nature for the betterment of their relationship, but he was prone to bad thoughts and acting on them before calming deciding on what seemed to be the appropriate thing to do. So, naturally, Tweek still found himself in the thicket of trouble.

There were physical differences in how people saw them and how they actually were too, though the two didn't understand why or how so many people got them wrong when they were living, breathing in front of them.

It was assumed that Tweek would stay short, but the boy shot up like the rest and fell only an inch shorter than his boyfriend but his hair made it seem like he could be taller. The caffeine and lack of sleep as a child made it a high possibility that he would be stunted compared to the rest but he defied the odds and was one of the first to grow. For a year Tweek towered over his other half which prompted a lull in yaoi art produced since it did not fit what the people wanted to see. Somehow everyone was under the impression that the blonde was scrawny, but even from his youth he enjoyed sweets and every treat that met his lips met his hips as well. It was more apparent reaching their sophomore year when Craig thought switching their jerseys would be cute for sports day. The Tucker baseball jersey had fit snug and unable to close on the blonde, partly because Tweek still had not mastered buttons. Of course, in frustration, he had decided to leave it open and claim it a fashion choice, suddenly fully aware of his frame and concerned for his supposed chubbiness. Craig, on the other hand, was practically swimming in the Tweak volleyball jersey. Not to say that both boys were overweight or lanky, respectively. No, they were both very well in shape, the two just had different frames. Tweek's broad shoulders were a god send to Craig, and Craig's slim waist was perfect for Tweek. They were the sun and moon, their stories written before their time, they completed each other, they people would say.

Finally, the black haired raven placed his phone in his coat pocket. It had been a minute or two that they had reached Tweek's locker and it was time to undo their laced fingers. The locker opened slowly as the blonde looked behind his shoulder, his eyes shifted around before looking back to Craig. "Sooo, Craig... have you- do you have an answer?" Tweek was unsure, but maintained a soft tone. Craig's cheeks started to redden, he rolled his eyes. "Craig! You said, you'll think about it!" It was a hushed chastising, Tweek had mastered quiet outbursts, almost.

"Yo! How are you guys always this early?" Clyde came from behind Tweek starling the taller blonde, as he slapped his hand on Tweek's back, making him squeak.

"How do you have the energy to bug us?" Craig observed, "You come just as early as us."

Clyde looked over to Token, who's voice came out raspy, still half asleep, "We're here because we NEED to be, we're in season." He took a lazy swing from his coffee cup. "I don't know why I get a venti, I can only handle half of this." He, just as lazily, handed off the cup to Tweek. There was a mutter of thanks before the change in subject. "So, why are you guys here?"

"W-well, uh, you see-we, I mean," Tweek was failing in telling a lie. So naturally Craig swooped in.

"We were hoping to get some alone time today, everyone has been on our nuts lately at home." It was a half truth. Perhaps, the raven had spoken to the two, Tweek wondered. Clyde raised both eyebrows, as if he knew, then just as quickly shrugged empathetically.

"Damn, sucks, we got to go anyway. See you guys in a bit!" Token hurried out, awkward when it came to other couples and alone time. Clyde followed suit, waving to the other two as they walked away. The blonde watched their backs until they turned the corner down the hall. His eyes were curious, over working as usual, trying to find meaning in everything. He then blinked, remembering that his eyes would dry out if he kept staring. His breath hitched as he looked back to Craig, who was caught staring at the blonde. In defense he held his palms out, eyes closed, with a frown.

"Sorry, I know. What else am I supposed to do if you're spacing out?" Craig huffed out as he hid his hands in his coat. He broke his eye contact with the blonde, choosing to look away out of fear and annoyance. Nine years, that is the length of their relationship and still the blonde hated to be stared at. There was a sigh from the blonde, a long one, indicating that he had been holding his breath the entire time.

"Craig, please tell me." This was the start of an end. Craig's heart could feel it strongly, as green eyes heatedly stared holes into Craig's chest. "I know you're just as tired as me. I can see it- and- and that's not a bad thing." Tweek's words came hurriedly, as they always do, like the sudden wind that rein the plains and valleys. "I, it, you agreed." Craig's eyes peaked up suddenly, they held something else.

"I didn't agree! I didn't even talk!" It was sadness, it was fitting for his blue eyes.

"Then tell me." It was unavoidable now, and with half-lidded eyes, Tweek knew what he was doing. He baited the other, he was more cunning than he seemed and the other ignored this and took the bait.

"I don't care that we were forced together, I don't care how people see us, I want to stay with you. Okay? I'm fine with how things are, I like it! So I don't sleep well some nights? Who cares? I don't care about stupid things like that." It was all coming out, and Craig cared little for his volume, but that was fine, they knew why they met at this time. "I don't get why you're doing this now? We still have this year, THAT'S what I agreed to. Why can't you just do this for me?"

"Because Craig, I can't do this anymore. This lie." The blonde took a step closer, using his fingertips to lightly tease the other's cheek with the warmth that he craved. "We tried, I tried for you but I just can't do this anymore. I thought this was fine, all those years ago, to go along with it-but, but it just- you're the one getting the bad end of it. I didn't know, I wouldn't hurt you, if I knew... that you're- that I'm not..." His voice trailed off, a sudden shakiness started in his throat that he could not control, Tweek knew what his words were doing, and his body was refusing. He cared for Craig and his instinct was to not hurt him. There were no tears or sniffling coming from the blue eyed boy. His voice rose, sternly.

"We haven't even tried. You don't even know how it would be to be my boyfriend. You're just so sure because you never cared about me. Just about yourself, now that you're going to run off the California, you just want to be single. And you wanted to blame someone else." Tweek was crying already from before, so his lip quivered at the accusation and Craig's poking at his chest. Unable to hold back his disappointment that Craig felt that Tweek did not care, Tweek's eyelids fluttered, his eyelashes coated in a heavy dew of his sorrow. It was shameful to think that Craig believed that. Tweek loved him but if Craig denied that, then Tweek was the worst type of person. Selfish coward, Tweek thought. It was not that, it was the pain that Craig felt, making him bite back, nipping at Tweak's insecurities.

"I wish we can just start over." Tweek wiped away his tears, and straightened up. "Let's start over." Craig had a finger to Tweek's chest, but his hand was now taken in the other's, held to Tweek's cheek. Tweek leaned his face into the warm hand, pressing his cold nose to the delicate fingers. "I don't want you to think that I don't care. You mean so much to me, you're half my life. I just don't know... I never felt... I don't understand romance. I just see Kyle and Stan- it's just... aren't we just best friends who hold each other's hands...?" He was insecure, in his identity, in himself. That's what this is about, Craig thought as he pinched Tweek's nose with his thumb, earning a squeak. Tweek made him suffer throughout the night with rantings of breaking up and unknown futures. Craig believed his fairytale was over, but it turned out to be just beginning.

"Tweek, do you love me?" It was such a stupid question they thought. They knew what broke the other, they knew what hope looked like to each other, they were on a different level with what they knew about each other. So they knew, when they were speaking last night and when they started this conversation now. They knew how they really felt, despite their fears and uncertainties.

"Of course I do." Tweek knew this since they were kids. Craig brought him peace, and clarity, things so foreign for him that he could not believe that another human could make his heart calm and his mind straighten out. It was more than that, but Tweek never understood it, he could never label it. He had convinced himself that their origin was their truth. It invalidated his feelings, clouded his truth. It was an uneasy way to live, to know that you have love for someone without understanding the emotion, so much so that the anxiety around feeling this overwhelming weakness with Craig made him say things that were not true the night before. Craig was logical and level headed, so he had dealt with his emotions when they first appeared, and had solved it. He had confronted himself long before last night. He had slept easy, mostly, knowing himself. It was difficult then but his father guided him, to the best of his ability. Craig nurtured his own acceptance over time, and that had built his confidence. Tweek lacked this, just as he had always lacked security.

"If that's not enough, then I'll give you everything and more from here on out. For real this time." Those last words echoed through Tweek's chest. It shook him but brought him warmth at the same time.

"I'll try my best too. I-if this is for real then..." Tweek's voice trailed into a whisper. Craig leaned in to hear, but Tweek, more cunning than he looked, took the lips of his love. Softly, they felt the grace of warm lips, a silent promise between the two. They parted for Craig to see Tweek's eyes lingering on Craig's lips. So Craig smiled slowly for the other to see, the invitation was taken, eagerly.

* * *

A/N: Remember when it seemed like everyone liked each other and the insecurity of high school and college ruined budding romances? Yeah, me neither.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, so were you guys like… always gay?" The brunette sipped at his drink, nearly spilling it as a hand whacked him.

"Clyde!" Token, visibly disappointed, huffed out. "You don't just ask someone stuff like that!" Craig chuckled and continued to smile after.

"It's fine. I knew I was, but I guess Tweek was always on the fence? I didn't want to force him or anything, so I just waited to catch him." Craig's words were light, he shrugged as he looked behind his friends across the table to see his for real boyfriend chatting away with Wendy, Nicole and Bebe. There was a pause, it was so peaceful, despite the ruckus around them in the cafeteria.

"W-w-w-well, you two s-s-sure are lucky!" Jimmy piped up from aside of Craig, making him turn his attention to the other. "What if someone else was w-w-w-w-waiting to catch, to catch h-him?" The comment seemed innocent enough, but something seemed off to Craig. Surely, he thought, there was no one else even considering the blonde mess, Tweek was his to take care of.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Craig replied, monotone but his eyes narrowing as he saw, behind his observant friend, two blondes snickering to themselves. The two walked by. Butters, the always cheerful, waved to the table as they kept treading on to Wendy's. There was an assortment of nods and heys from the four of them. Normal chatter started again between the group, all engaged in the prospect of their last homecoming around the corner.

Craig's eyes lingered on the blondes however. As they got the other group, Tweek's eyes lit up. Tweek always had a soft smile around the girls, a sense of tranquility surrounded the women and that attracted him toward them. His involvement with other people never bothered Craig, it was only natural for them to have independent friend groups. Tweek was on talking terms with his group, and found himself getting along more with Jimmy and Clyde. Jimmy loved a conspiracy theory every now and then and Clyde was an emotional mess sometimes and Tweek was easily invested in panicking with others about their plight. Token and Tweek were on good terms but never truly bonded. There was something too cool and easy going about the star football player that Tweek found intimidating, but they got along best when Nicole was around. The tiny cheerleader had a way throwing Token off his rhythm, and that comforted Tweek to know that Token was just like the rest of the bumbling awkward teens that they were.

Still, it was odd to see that Tweek had made friends with the other blondes as it seemed. Once they had arrived, Tweek grabbed his belongings and rushed a good bye to the others still sitting. Kenny patted Tweek's back as the taller blonde stood from the table and Butters gave a small side hug as they left the cafeteria. "When did Kenny and Butters start hanging around Tweek?" Craig found himself blurting out. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Dude, they've been close since like… what freshman year?" Clyde questioned looking toward Token.

Taking the cue, Token spoke up. "Yeah, like the summer entering high school, Butters and Tweek went to the same arts camp and Kenny had always helped around the shop on the low for some cash throughout jr. high. Nicole said that Kenny's only been able to participate in activities all throughout high school because of Tweek, hell I think Kenny is set on applying for Denver and some other universities like the rest of us too." Jimmy nodded along with the statements. Now it made sense to Craig, that statement that Jimmy had made, it was referencing the most charismatic and horniest dog of the school. Why had Craig not notice? They were inseparable, but it seemed that there were two lives being lived. "So Craig, are you guys going to the dance? Nicole's been bugging me that we need to know what color you and Tweek are using so that we don't accidentally match."

"We haven't talked about it yet, but I'll let you know if Tweek doesn't get back to Nicole about it first." Craig shrugged, it was not something incredibly important in his opinion. There are only so many colors to chose from.

"You guys have it easy! I wish I had fans that would pay to make my suit! Perfectly tailored too, you asshole!" Clyde whined loudly, earning a few looks from others around them, only for a second.

"Sorry, and you're the one that needs to be tailored for your fatass." The table laughed at Craig's remark. Things were normal as always, and there was definitely nothing to worry about.

—

"Dude! That's so great! You guys are like for real now!" Kenny fisted pumped the air, overly delighted from the play back that Tweek finished telling. He hugged the shaking blonde, "Our little Tweekers! In love and ready to get down to business." Kenny always had one thing on his mind and everyone knew that. Leaning into the sentiment, wiggling his eyebrows Kenny added, "So you guys kissed right? At least." Tweek flared up at the mention of the tender moment he had the day before. Kenny squealed a bit, obviously enjoying his favorite type of gossip. "Next step is swinging Tweek." It was a joke but nonetheless Tweek pushed the playful blonde away.

"Gah! Kenny! Please! Don't- ngh- make me regret telling you anything! That's too much pressure!" Butters laughed at the sight.

"Oh, geez, Tweek! Kenny doesn't mean it, I don't think we have that in mind anyway."

"We don't?" Kenny earned a light punch on the arm for that, a not so light punch. "I was asking for you." He licked his wounds as he sunk down in his seat defeated. The statement was true, Butters had always had a soft spot for the tallest blonde and Kenny knew this, even though Butters would never admit it.

After a roll of his eyes, Butters continued, "We're happy for you Tweek, you'll finally able to explore your truth. I know it's scary but Craig loves you, he has to! He's been so patient and understanding. There's nothing to worry about my friend!" He flashed a smile, soft, sweet, and sincere. Tweek's shaking subsided a bit. Butters always knew what to say, so full of wisdom from all his years of pain. He surely is one of the strongest people that Tweek knew and Kenny was right there with him. Tweek grabbed his hand to squeeze it, offering a silent thank you. Butters knew that Tweek worried if spoken, his thank you would come out wrong. "You know, homecoming is around the corner. Maybe you can ask Craig if he would like to go." That was a good idea, Tweet thought as he nodded approval. It was about time that Tweek can do the things that he had turned his head from in fear of rejection. It was time for the creative to bring alive the ideas that he yearned to birth.

"Are you guys going too?" Tweek sounded hopeful to have his friends there, fully aware that the others, Craig's friends, were bound to go too. He had heard the girls' dress plans earlier. Kenny motioned for Tweek to change the subject by waving his arms around silently behind Butters. "Wait, uh, shit!" The sudden change made him realize there was something that he had to do, but actually had to do. "Kenny! Did you talk to Stan?!" Smooth, thought Kenny.

"Oh yeah! I did but I don't know if the bastard is going to listen to me. They never really listened to me you know." Butters took the bait, gossip of any kind.

"What is it this time?" There was always something with their friends. Despite the many years of different course loads and future paths, Kenny stayed firm in the infamous gang. Butters had been in and out of the group that he could not help but include himself too, if he was to slack in staying in the loop the chances of Cartman pulling a fast one on him were high and he knew that.

"Nothing too crazy, but Wendy was telling me that Stan was acting weird and distracted. She asked me to get the 'guys' side of the story." Tweek rolled his eyes at that, it was almost laughable how things have stayed the same over all these years. "Kenny said that Stan has been all over the place because of his dad, I guess it's too much pressure for him to stay in Colorado for university since Wendy wants to leave, but it looks like Stan won't be applying for out of state."

"Wendy can't have that, hell, the rest of us can't. I tried to convince Stan, but he still feels like his dad has something over him." Kenny added quickly.

"So I guess I have to let Wendy know that this is the last year that those two have together. But, I mean- Well, she kind of knew but I'm not sure if he's ready for that." Butters slumped down hearing Tweek, things are going to get bumpy it seems. Cartman will most likely butt in like he always does, and bring Butters along somehow. "I know you have a history with Wendy, Butters, but she doesn't care about our childhood. You-you know, she's pretty understanding. We're going to hang out this Thursday, if you want to tag along?" Hanging with the 'enemy' could prevent any involvement that Cartman could dream up. Tweek offered a solution, and it was up to Butters to take it. "You know, she said that they miss you. From the play last year, they had fun- I mean, for real." Maybe it was time to leave behind Eric, Butters thought. Eventually their friendship was going to end anyway, at least he thought. Eric was going to move on to bigger and better things and better things were waiting for Butters right here in front of him.

"Gee, text me the details! I… I'll go if you go." Sunshine smiled brightly warming Butters as a reward for the affirmed decision. Kenny observed the scene in front of him, two gentle souls, two loving souls, two beautiful people unknowing to what was happening with their words and actions. "It's too bad you can't go with us." Kenny snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, but that's fine. I hang out with the girls too much anyway." He smiled devilishly, he thanked Jesus everyday that they gave him the face and body that they did. "Just let me know if you guys need anything." He snapped up. It was time to go. Despite how well he held himself, for the sake of his sister and these two in front of him, he still needed to make ends meet in anyway that he could and unfortunately the Tweak Bro's Coffee Shop was not going to cut it for him. He left them with a smile and a nod. He did what he needed to for his family but he also wanted to be able to give Butters whatever he wanted, even if the gifts will be seen as platonic. There was a loud crash coming behind him. Perfect timing, Kenny thought.

"What the fuck was that?" Craig muttered under his breath. His jeans were a splash zone it turned out. "Do you normally spazz out?" His anger was bubbling up, he was not so temperamental these days but there was something about the bubbly blonde that rubbed him the wrong way.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Craig! I- I didn't see you." It was an automatic lie, it flowed from his lips, since Butters never seemed to be able to talk to Craig, not since that summer.

Tweek cut in, "Don't worry about it Butters, I have extra sweats in my locker, he'll be good as new!" There was a sting plugging itself in Butters, it wedged deeply seeing Tweek dust off the spilled food off of Craig's pant legs, but the calmness of Tweek's voice and his steady actions concerning Craig was too much for him. Butters grabbed his items quickly, and shouted a second apology as he took off. "Come on, Craig." Tweek took hold of Craig's hand, leading him away from his gaze, as he examined too closely in the shorter blonde's actions. What exactly was going on with those three, Craig wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Butters stayed out of the way the next couple days. Kenny had gone missing, probably from some shady business but Butters knew that the other will be fine. Kenny always came back. It was easier during the holiday season to stay unnoticed. People were so focused on festivities and football season to care about much else beside themselves. Butters did have one thing to look forward to though, there were at least two plays that the school put on, one in the winter time and the other in the spring. It was no surprise that this winter the high school was decided on putting on the same play that they have done the last two years, and of course this meant new faces and old faces bowing out so that people could participate. It disappointed Butters a bit, this meant that Tweek was most likely not participating this round, he had not shown up to the first two meetings so it was pretty obvious, perhaps he will decide to help out with the music. Tweek always provided an eloquent piece on the piano for the productions that he chose not to perform in. That was something that Butters can look forward to, he had to believe, at least for the time being.

"Butters! Hey!" The words came out almost as chirps, with the amount of excitement that they held. "You can't dodge me forever, you know." Bebe caught up to the other as they continued into the auditorium. It had surprised Butters that out of all the girls in the school the infamous Bebe was not only a cheerleader but also a drama geek. He smiled, as he always did. Butters thought that it was nice to have some consistency, she was a constant in the drama room, and she was always desperate for attention and to give attention.

"Hey there, Bebe. You're in a good mood." She grabbed his arm, interlocked at the elbow they went to the stage. "I wasn't dodging you by the way." Butters whispered to her as they gathered with the rest. "Are we still meeting up?" She only nodded, as she released him to talk to the others. A text message came in, it was the details for the meet up that the girls were having. It was right before Bebe's appointment with Butters, but naturally they were going to be in the same spot so it shouldn't be an issue. She must know that Butters will be there when the rest were too, it was almost impossible for those four girls to keep anything from each other, almost anything at least. A couple hours more than normal should be fine, Butters thought. He looked over to the star of the room, who demanded attention with her full body lips and sparkling baby blue eyes.

Yes, Butters was happy that she had always been a drama geek with him.

—

It was a Thursday night, so most of the girls were going to go home at a responsible time. Bebe had no concerns offering her place for the hang out. Mostly all they did was gossip for a bit and have pizza. It was their weekly thing, and very typical and routine for them. There were whispers between the girls that were there already, they were waiting to see and taking bets on whether or not that Butters would show. Wendy had always bumped heads with him, since he was foolish and followed Cartman for the majority of their childhood. When they aged, and were forced to spend time together, it turned out that they had so much in common. They had goals and were passionate, Wendy had only found her backbone a lot sooner than when Butters did. There was a second falling out of sorts however. One that Butters knew nothing about. It had seemed to him that she merely woke up one day and decided to hate him again, Butters, ever cynical about his 'friends' chalked it up to interference. So he made no effort to fix it, and left the group, no matter how brief and intense his fun with them was, he did not have it in him to try for the friendships. After all, he had already found something much more valuable to him.

In walked Tweek and behind him, almost hiding, was Butters. The others tried not to gawk at the fact that he dared to show, but it was noticeable in the air that there was tension, a certain type of suspense as they held their breath. "Tweek, you brought something sweet with you! Butters Stotch, come 'ere!" They chuckled lightly at Bebe's words, she's been saying that since they were kids and most would think the put would get old. Tweek gave a quick side hug to some of the others and Bebe warmly welcomed the smaller blonde. "I like the haircut." She nipped at his ear quickly. He pulled away just as quickly, red from the warm breath that had graced his ear.

"Bebe!" She giggled and punched his arm. It was her way of saying that no one saw and no one noticed. "So…" Butters muttered, he was looking around the living room, Tweek had already started talking to Nicole and Heidi. There were two other girls there that he was unsure of who they were, his eyes lingered on them for a second too long since Bebe pushed him forward to them.

"Luna and Estrella, this is Butters. Butters, Luna and Estrella." The names were familiar and there was something about them that gave the boy de ja vu. They were twins, that much he could tell.

"Hey, you were Lexus's regular. I remember that scar and eyes anywhere." Estrella shook the extended hand that Butters out. "Damn, I wonder whatever happened to her." She looked over to her sister. Butters blush came back, lingering on his ears, dear god they know about that, Butters thought.

"Her mom reported her missing like a week ago so who knows?" Luna shrugged in response to her sister. She seemed like Craig, with that blank expression. They both had a tan, long black hair and hazel eyes. They were definitely lookers.

"Gee, I can't believe you guys remember me." Butters admitted shyly.

"How can we not? We wished it was us that you liked. Hell, Lexus always got the sincere ones," Butters made a mental note, no bangs was Estrella and bangs was Luna. "AND you were cute, you got this thing going on now though… It works too." She had motioned to his face then his outfit. It was true, he was slowly changing his style. He wanted to be more edgy, he supposed. He had let Kenny pierce his ears freshman year, and that was a slippery slope to getting his lower lip done too. He was convinced by Tweek to keep his hair longer with an undercut, and of course his fashion mirrored whatever Kenny liked. Butters muttered a thanks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Everyone continued on with their pointless conversations. Wendy had eventually showed up with pizza, crying. This had put a damper on things. The pizza went cold as the girls gathered to comfort her and let her vent. There was no comment on Butters once she arrived either. There were bigger things for her to worry about. Stan had gone crazy again. "I just don't get it! He doesn't want to be together just because I told him that long distance probably won't work later on! We still have this year to enjoy and make memories. I don't get why he wants to suffer our last year!" She was sniffling and distraught. Eventually the girls calmed her down. Their words helped. It was true, Stan and Wendy had an expiration date, but perhaps that was too selfish for her to think they can just enjoy their time left knowing that they were going to end things. Butters offered to talk to Stan about it but Wendy decided that it would not be a good idea. After all, Stan never listened to Butters. "I appreciate it though." Wendy smiled through her sadden eyes. Tweek rubbed her back, it was the least that he can do.

"Gah, I just want to- fucking Stan, man." He stood suddenly. Butters had seen Tweek upset before, he was a fighter after all. He sat almost as quickly as his outburst occurred. "Sorry, I just, I get upset." Wendy chuckled a bit which made Tweek smile. "I'll go get ice cream!" Tweek grabbed his bag and headed out the door instantly.

"Nicole, do you have the adaptor?" Heidi piped up, "I have the flash drive!" Luna and Estrella got up, and rushed over to the closet by the stairs, grabbing pillows and blankets. Butters stood there in the middle of the room confused. Bebe stayed by Wendy holding her hand. It seemed that Wendy liked physical reassurance, so Butters sat and place a hand on her knee and rubbed his thumb back and forth as he sulked with her about what had happened.

Tweek had gotten back with the ice cream faster than humanly possible, and the girls had finished making the fortress of pillows and blankets into a certified cave wonder. With The Notebook ready to play, they begun the healing process. They ate the pizza cold, unwilling to stop the movie to heat the pieces up. Eventually, the movie ended Tweek offered to take Wendy home. Everyone went on home, expect Butters. He had exited the house when everyone else did but claimed to need to use the bathroom and went back inside. Thursdays were after all the only day a week where both of Bebe's parents stayed late at work.

When Bebe entered her room from seeing her friends off, she found Butters already cozy in her bed. "You don't waste any time." She mumbled as she closed her door.

"We can always cuddle first." Butters lulled out. His mind was elsewhere and Bebe could tell.

"Sorry for the drama, usually it's more fun," Butters shook his head. "Hey, um, I had a question." She had flopped her curly golden locks to the side as she rested her head on Butters arm. He hummed. "So maybe, if you want, we can go to homecoming together this year." She waited for any sign that he would object. "I was just thinking, you know, we've been doing this thing for a while and I'm not dating anyone right now, so you don't have to go with Kenny and Kyle this year." Butters hugged her tightly as they laid side by side, breathing in her coconut aroma.

"Sounds like a plan." Butters knew Tweek was off limits, and he knew the pain of watching him every year with Craig. He also knew that he liked Bebe, she was a wonderful friend and had a wonderful body. Thinking of all the things they have done before prompted him, he hooked his leg around her top one to bring it toward him, sandwiching her smooth thigh in-between his. Her breath was steady on his neck. This is what he wanted, warmth. Even though it surprised him that Bebe was going to be willing to be with him in front of others for once, he was ready to take the offer, to take anything that offered to him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday, one week before homecoming. This also meant that an 'impromptu' party was going to be held at Token's. Everyone knew it was going to take place, no matter how late Token sent the text to those invited, Token was always convinced by Clyde and Jimmy. It never failed, and so people would plan their outfits and sneak what they could to help supply the demand of product that a mob of teenagers required to party. The high school walls jittered with excitement as many of its students fluttered about its halls. Every year prior something major happened at the party, last year's party highlight was Kenny successfully participating in a threesome. This was something that the other boys were in awe of while the dirty blonde saw as a regular weekend night but many did not believe him until they watched the two girls giggle as they walked into the room and leave the room turned upside down. Many attributed his success to the drinks that were flowing freely that night, not many knew that Kenny had been working on the two for weeks beforehand since, after all, the girls were in high school and Kenny's regular playmates were of another league. But the feat gave others hope, it was a night where the unthinkable might happen. So the party was highly anticipated, to say the least.

Craig and Tweek always went to the party too, to support their friend in keeping things under control. Token held the event for the benefit of his friends and, on a small level, the rest of their class. It was appropriate for him to want to share his lifestyle with everyone else, but only one night since the other teens did not know how to act with the sudden feeling of wealth. It was a stressful evening for Token, so naturally the more level headed one of the pair wanted to help in the way that he could, Craig wanted to use his powers of telling people to fuck off for the greater good. It was something that Tweek actually really admired of Craig, which made him more willing to be in the environment. If it was to help someone else, Tweek was willing to do his part. Mostly, Tweek figured, because if he did it then maybe someone would do it for him when he needed it.

Lunch time came, and the cliques settled in their spots. The blue lunch tables in rows neatly separated them all, and in the midst of the room Craig's group sat, toward one end of the room across of the girls and Stan's group. Tweek was making his weekly appearance at Craig's table, and luckily he was in time to hear Clyde whine about how he needed the party to happen that night. Token rolled his eyes, "Clyde, shut. Up. Why are you like that?" Token stretched his question, rubbing his temples. "Just- I know, okay? But Kenny's been gone and if he's not around I'm not sure how we can supply enough for it to be an actual party."

As if on cue, the man, the legend, Kenny walked through the cafeteria hyper focused on his stride. He went immediately to his group exchanging a happy hello with Kyle, the redhead obviously joyous to find his friend still living and seemingly the only one to care for Kenny's presence. Tweek smiled at the exchange that the other two had, even though Kenny never really told Tweek when he was going off the grid or coming back, he was worried and happy each time and seeing Kyle feel the same way always reassured him that it was not something Kenny hid from people that did not matter to him but something he hid from everyone. Tweek's small smile and glance was enough for Craig to notice, he was overly sensitive to everything the twitchy blonde was doing nowadays. What, Craig thought, is he so happy about? He was too cool to be acting so jealous, he mentally shrugged his insecurity off just as quickly as it entered his mind.

Clyde looked over to Token, smug and confident, he stopped his whining. "Well, there you go."

Again, Token rolled his eyes. "Well are you going to ask him? I'm not doing it again, he always asks for the weirdest things with his payment and I don't want to deal with it this year." Kenny was definitely a weirdo, people knew that, he was not only a pervert but he liked obscure things that were borderline creepy. Clyde's eye began to swell up, just the thought of doing something for himself was pushing unwanted tears to the rim of his eyes. Tweek frowned at the sight.

"I can ask him." His voice cut through Clyde's fit, cutting it short before its time. "I'm sure he will, he loves to party." Clyde threw his arms around the taller blonde, muttering a thousand thanks per second. Tweek only patted the brunette's back. Man, Tweek's so warm, how does he do that with no jacket? Clyde wondered to himself, and lingered a second too long hanging off the blonde. "Uh, Clyde?" Tweek was able to prompt the other off of him.

"Sorry, I- how are you so warm?" Clyde thought nothing of his inquiry but the blonde started to twitch as a blush grew on his cheeks.

"He runs warm." Craig cut in for Tweek, tossing an arm around his shoulders. "Maybe it's the coffee, right babe? Keeps you hot." This furthered Tweek's fluttered expression to grow and a devilish smile to grow on Craig's face.

Tweek shrugged off Craig's arm, muttering a small "Craig!" Clyde audibly gushed over the display of affection. "W-well, I'm going to ask Kenny." Tweek grabbed his belongings, and so did Craig. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." Craig's straight face stayed firm as he slung his backpack onto his shoulder. Tweek mouthed an okay with raised eyebrows. He turned to the group and offered a shy smile. "I'll text you guys about it after but we will have that party tonight!" They nodded and Clyde whooped loudly, earning a punch from Token. Craig and Tweek made their way to Stan and those guys, Craig already dreading the next few minutes of interaction. "Hey you guys! How-how are you guys doing?" Tweek was still squeaky sometimes, when he was around certain people.

"Tweakers! I missed that face!" Kenny grinned at the other boy. "Tucker? Hey, man." It was a little odd whenever Craig made an effort to interact with troublesome people. Craig ignored the dirty blonde and proceeded to look off into the distance. Tweek rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind him, uh, I was wondering-er, I mean… Do you think you can hook it up for tonight? Annual party needs its MVP." Tweek struggled to communicate, he usually felt so at easy with Kenny but having the eyes of his childhood friends on him made him squirm a bit, at least the eyes of Cartman bore into his skin. Kenny was going to respond when the brunette cut in.

"Wait a damn second, why should he help? What do we get out of it?" Craig's body tensed, but before he could act Kyle promptly interjected.

"How about you just lay off fatass! Kenny can do whatever he wants!" Cartman mocked the redhead as Kyle continued. "Hey Tweek, I actually wanted to talk to you." His eyes darted from Craig and back to Tweek. "Alone." Craig had no objection as Tweek nodded and walked to the side with Kyle. Kenny kept his eyes on Craig, someone's more jealous than normal, he thought.

"Hey Tucker, what's up? Talk to me here. You can ignore these two." Kenny wanted to know why every time he spoke Craig's face curled into a scowl. Craig did not budge. Cartman noticed too, his behavior was not too off from normal but the subtle differences were enough to tell. Stan only sulked and ignored everyone around him. "Okay, well, let Token know that I'll get the stuff, it'll be the usual but I'm adding on a smile from you Tucker." Craig looked over. Better, Kenny thought. He flashed a smile to the serious raven. "Oh there it is." Craig's middle finger found itself upright and to attention on instinct. Cartman smiled, something was up he was already trying to piece together what he could do with it. "Don't you want Tweek to be happy?" Craig breathed in deeply and let out a sigh and smiled plainly, painfully, to the other. "Alright! He likes me, he really does! Cartman, spread the word! We're in love!" Cartman chuckled at the blonde, Kenny was a work of art as he clamped his hands together and batted his eye lashes.

"God, you guys are sooo stupid." Craig walked away, over waiting for his boyfriend. "Come on Tweek, I can't handle those idiots. Kenny said yes." Kyle and Tweek immediately stopped in their conversation. Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and started to drag the shaking blonde.

"See you later!" Kyle called out as they walked away from him. Before they could walk out of the cafeteria Bebe and Butters walked in, hand and hand. Any person could see Butters' confidence as he walked pass Tweek and Craig toward Kyle. Tweek only stopped momentarily before whisked away by Craig, who was very uninterested in being involved in dating drama. "Uh, hey Butters, Bebe." Kyle was the first to acknowledge them.

"Heya, Kyle." Butters seemed genuine and happy which made Kyle smile.

"So this is happening?" The couple looked at each other and then back, bubbly and enthusiastic. "Well, just in time for tonight." All eyes were on the two blondes, it was an unlikely pair but it looked like it made sense… almost.

—

Craig hated that Tweek had to work a part time at the family coffee shop, it always meant that there was less time for them but Tweek like it because it was an easy way to earn a little extra to do whatever he wanted with, since making money just by being gay felt weird to him. There was something attractive to Tweek about working and earning a wage, but Craig never understood it. So Craig sighed dramatically as they inched closer and closer to the familiar building. Tweek pushed Craig's shoulder, even though their arms stayed firmly connected. They stopped to the side, out of sight of the window, and kissed. Craig gave light lingering kisses as Tweek pulled away, which made the other flustered. "Craig, stop! People-gah! People are looking." Tweek tried to keep his voice down but it did not stop pedestrians from looking at the two. "I'll text you during my break!" Tweek scrambled away when he saw someone take out their phone. Gah! Why are people so weird?! Tweek internally screamed. He rushed inside to the backroom to drop his things off and get his apron on. The aroma of the cafe engulfed his senses, his home away from home was one of the few safe places that he had.

Time passed easily and soon, thanks to the daylight savings, the cafe was only lit by fluorescent lights. Tweek went to a table of some regulars to get their orders. "Hey, you guys. Trying anything new or are you guys sticking to a dark roast, black?"

"You know us better than to ask." Michael drawled out. Tweek pointed with his pen as he pursed his lips, that was a fair statement. "But make it six coffees." Michael pointed over to their plus one for the night. Tweek clicked his tongue, Stan's presence meant that he had to text Kyle. Best friends always knew, Kyle predicted that Stan would go searching for the goth kids in an attempt to hear that it was okay to hate life and everything about it. Tweek came back with the coffees.

"Are you guys going to Token's later?" Tweek asked to the group, but maintained eye contact with Michael. Tweek always felt bad that most people thought that the Michael he accused Craig of cheating with was the goth. They both were stoic types and Michael never denied or confirmed people's accusations, they were not worth his time and he did not care if people 'hated' him for something that did not happen. Tweek still worked on making it up to him regardless, first by befriending him and his friends which was easier than expected. Tweek's thoughts and sentiments mirrored the goths some of the time. Next, Tweek always gave them a fifty percent discount, he had tried giving them free coffee but it did not last, his parents noticed with how much coffee they drank.

Henrietta spoke up, "It's insufferable but I love it. So, yeah. We're going, and Raven is going too." She smacked the back of his back, they still referred to Stan as Raven which Tweek thought was cute because it seemed that they actually liked him and wished that he would just stay their Raven. "I assume you'll be there." Tweek nodded. "Then we'll probably see you there cutie." She winked to the blonde, despite knowing that Tweek was gay and has been, Henrietta thought it was funny when Tweek flipped out about her comments. He made a few involuntary noises in response.

"Tweek, can you not let Kyle know? I know he told you something, but whatever it is he told you, forget it. I'll be fine to go and if he knows then he'll make it a big deal. Like he always does." Tweek furrowed his eyebrows, bouncing between his options. Tweek had already agreed to be in the middle of this once he said that he would talk to Kyle alone, but it was true that Stan was his own person and should be able to do what he wanted. "Tweek? Come on, man, for me?" Tweek let out a sigh, despite what Wendy thought, Tweek actually would listen to Stan's sides of things. Here in this shop, on late nights with the gloom and bleakness that the goth kids offered, Tweek had seen many of Stan's lowest points.

"Gah! Fine! But if he asks! You didn't tell me!" Tweek turned around to start cleaning the place. The party was in a few hours. Tweek had already informed Kyle that Stan is currently Raven, but he left out anything about Stan's plans. He decided to leave it. God, Craig is going to have to deal with me too, Tweek barely mumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight wasn't a rager, which surprised many people. It seemed that Token was being picky for once, and had Clyde and Craig watching the door for who had an invite and who didn't. Apparently the year before someone had tripped on their way out of the place and tried suing the Black family, and so as a precaution Token decided that only people he knew were allowed in this year. Mostly that list consisted people that had gone to South Park Elementary and had never left. Craig's group, Wendy and the girls, the goths, Stan's group, and some miscellaneous stragglers like Kevin and Timmy, made the cut.

It would feel better this way, Tweek thought. It wouldn't be so diluted like before, it would be more intimate. Everyone knew almost everything about the people around them, it was impossible not to. So far, only the goths and Craig's group were there, and Kenny. He had gotten there a little earlier to help bring in the goods that they were going to use for the night and he wanted to talk to Tweek before the party started.

Since Craig was on door duty it was easy to swoop next to the other tall blonde as he set up the kitchen area. Tweek seemed happy, and mostly unbothered now that he and Craig were official to each other. It inspired Kenny. "So… I know I haven't told anyone before, but I really need advice about this." This piqued Tweek's interest, and as to not bring attention to them, he only nodded. "Okay, I love Butters right? But I don't know how to tell him, I don't even think he would want anything to do with me because he's been crushing on someone for so long and now that he's with Bebe, I-" Tweek choked on his own spit and was now coughing. It wasn't until he grabbed Kenny's arm that the other stopped his speed rambling to help the dying boy.

A croak came out, "Sorry-" Tweek cleared his throat, "Hng, Jesus! Wait, uh, what?" Kenny was so close to Tweek, since they wanted to keep this conversation private that they didn't notice when Craig came around the corner to find them practically hugging. Craig placed an empty red solo cup down on the counter beside them, this made them separate. "Oh Craig, hey. Clyde's at the door now? Why are you looking at Kenny like that?" This was the first time that Tweek could clearly see Craig's scowl, having been blind before by his undying love of the stoic raven but the sudden news and interruption caught Tweek off guard.

"This is what I was texting you about, Craig hates me but I don't know why if I'm the one that pushed you to talk to him!" Kenny had too many other things on his mind to care about what he said in front of the blue monochrome teen. "Did you not tell him? Ever since Butters made out with you freshman year you were super sure that you loved Craig but you were convinced that Craig didn't like you like that so I had to convince like EVERYDAY to talk to him about it." Craig's eyes dratted to Tweek.

"Butters did what?" Oh shit, Kenny and Tweek thought.

"He didn't MAKE OUT with him, it was just a kiss, like a peck just that one time… It was nothing really!" Kenny tried to save the situation but with every word more suspicions arose.

"Butters? BUTTERS? I'm going to…" Craig didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know what to think.

"Craig…" Tweek called out, trying to draw back Craig from the depths of his mind. "We can talk about this right now. It really… It really meant nothing." Kenny watched from the sidelines, he couldn't believe he just threw that information out there without thinking. He just figured that Tweek might be able to tell him why Butters was so in love with him, and maybe solve what was so different between the two tall drink of waters. Craig shook his head.

"Not here… Not tonight. I just want to enjoy it, it's our first real party together as a couple and I'm not going to worry about something that happened before us," Craig quickly added, "that much." Tweek only nodded weakly, feeling a level of shame that he wasn't ready to process yet. He was planning on telling Craig one day, but when they could look back at it and laugh about how unsure Tweek was about everything, not when their relationship was brand new. "Sorry Kenny, I guess I just assumed, because you're a slut, that you would be after Tweek, but I guess you have some respect. My bad." It was a half apology but Kenny took it with grace.

"I'm trying not to be a slut actually. I want to commit, to a certain blonde but… I need help from your blonde." Craig shrugged, as if to say that he wasn't going to leave if his statement was asking for privacy. "Tweek, I don't know if this will complicate things more with Craig but…" Kenny waited a second to give Tweek a chance to jerk in response, a silent 'oh god please don't' kind of jerk, but no jerk happened. "Butter's has been head over heels for you for the longest, and I just wanted to know if you knew why? I love him to death, and you too, but I don't get it… Why doesn't he see me like that?" Tweek's eyebrows were furrowed the whole time, processing every word.

"I- I didn't know that… but now it makes sense why he would tell me that Craig is super straight and I should never risk our friendship." Craig snorted at that comment, he loved Tweek but he was a little dense toward other people's feelings. "I'm not sure what the difference is? I mean, we are different personalities but I love you too, not like that but-" Craig readjusted himself from leaning against the counter, he was going to need alcohol tonight.

Wanting this interaction to end, Craig butted in, "It's because you're too easy McCormick. Butters wants someone that will be loyal, he's super possessive. Remember when we were kids? Cartman made him sooo insecure." The other two blinked in unison, Craig was observant, sometimes.

"Well, shit. I should've asked you." Kenny smiled brightly, "Good thing I just let go of my last sugar mama today. Thanks guys, damn, I love me a power couple." With that he took off.

"Did he say sugar mama?" Tweek squeaked. "Oh my god!"

"And everyone thought he was dealing drugs or something for money…" Craig mused. Tweek swallowed uneasy with the tension still thick in the air. Craig noticed and brought the blonde in for a hug. He whispered in his ear, "Don't worry babe, I know I'm the best you'll ever have." Tweek shivered and Craig's grip tightened. Tweek was relieved a bit, Craig was more reasonable than what he got credit for. " So if Butters is sooo in love with you then why is he all over Bebe?" Tweek sighed and parted a bit.

"He's actually been her-eeer, hmm, friend with benefits for a while now." Craig's eyebrow lifted with genuine shock.

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"Ye-Yeah, he didn't want to talk to me about it, in-in detail, but he said that she wanted it to be secret."

"I'm not surprised, she probably didn't want Clyde to kick his ass."

"Oh I was going to ask about that, is-is-?" Craig nodded.

"I guess Clyde and Bebe ended things like adults so she's still invited. Clyde was telling me that he even has a date." Tweek bounced back.

"Who?" It couldn't be, Tweek thought. He heard a rumor from Heidi at the shop that Wendy had a date to homecoming already. Again, Craig nodded, knowing where the blonde's mind was. "No…"


	6. Chapter 6

The goths found a bonfire pit out at the back patio and decided that would suffice as their hang out. Most of everyone else lingered in the living room and kitchen areas. Despite everyone's tendencies to flock to their own groups, it was quite easy for everyone to mingle here. Everyone together became a group of their own, South Park's finest, the survivors.

There were two games of beer pong happening, they decided to have a couple's tournament and a single's. On the couple's table, Craig and Tweek were going against Nicole and Token and next to them Cartman and Kyle were going against each other. Cartman had lost quite quickly, very embarrassingly, he claimed Kyle was cheating. Kyle leaned into Tweek, slightly raising his voice, no one was sure why the music was so loud for, "I know Stan told you not to tell me… He can be stubborn so I don't blame you. Craig texted me for you." Kyle leaned back and mouthed a thank you over to the blonde. Tweek was relieved that Kyle knew he meant well and wasn't angry with him. A loud roar came from around them, Tweek looked over, Craig was calmly handing over their second ping pong ball with a smirk on his face.

"Make this one for me babe." Once getting the ball, Tweek noticed that they were on their last cup, Craig must have made it, and now if Tweek were to make this one, that was the game. Nicole had a reputation of making rebuttals, so suddenly there was this massive pressure on Tweek, but something about it made butterflies in his stomach that excited him. He loved competition, so he took a deep breath and lined up his shot. It went in, and earned a loud "FUCK." from Token. Craig and Tweek double high-fived each other without looking and then proceeded to gather the cups for their second game, trying their best not to smirk smugly with their success. Nicole pushed Token closer to them, and they all shook hands curtly, mumbling "gg" to each other. Nicole rolled her eyes, boys were so serious about the dumbest things.

Butters and Bebe walked in with Clyde behind them with Wendy. This was it, this is what people were going to talk about Monday. The two most unlikely pairs were together. Wendy Testaburger and Clyde Donovan, Butters Stotch and Bebe Evans, what in the world was going on. No one really paid attention though, it was typical for the unexpected to happen, at least for the people there. Kyle was the only one that chose to bow out of his game, claiming that going against Cartman was a waste of time. He scurried out to the back. Tweek made a move toward Butters but his hand was caught. There was a game to play and Clyde and Wendy were ready. Tweek looked wearily over his shoulder to Butters and Bebe who were now talking to some of the girls and Jimmy. They seemed happy, but as Tweek turned around he saw Kenny and the genuine sadness in his eyes. Kenny took a deep breath in, then yelled out.

"Let's get FUCKED up!" The house erupted with excitement as people rose their cups. Kenny looked over to Tweek and winked. There was no way that he was going to stay down, and there was no way that he was going to lose.

With more drinks flowing, the beer pong tables were pushed to the side, many people were dancing and talking around the living room area. The lights were dimmed and the music was loud, it was a blur of bodies with alcohol filled sweat. It was hot, suffocating even, and Craig saw Tweek's beautiful face riddled with disdain for the atmosphere. He pulled on the other's arm, prompting them to go to the kitchen. Craig filled their cups once more, Tweek leaned against the counter, this was better. Kenny and Cartman were whispering to each other in one corner, Cartman had a sly smile that sent chills through Tweek's spine. His sudden shudder didn't go unnoticed. "Cold?" Luna's voice cut through the middle of her sister's sentence. Tweek shook his head. "Yeah, Cartman face does that to me too." Tweek chuckled.

"I thought you didn't do parties?" She rolled her eyes as her sister chimed in, inserting herself as always.

"She doesn't but I wanted to come. I'm such an idiot. I thought he was into me… I'm just going to be a lesbian."

"I think that's insensitive, right?" Tweek asked and looked over to Craig, who only shrugged, not really caring for the conversation.

"Right, I think it is actually." Estrella responded softly, she was clearly upset but Tweek didn't know her well enough to go asking questions. "Um… Do you guys know why Wendy is with Clyde?" The question in itself confused Tweek, they were close but this turn of events had blindsided him. She saw her answer in his eyes. Maybe Craig was actually a softie, maybe Tweek had made him that way.

"Don't think too much about it, Clyde's always doing stuff for attention… For someone's attention." Craig trailed off toward the end, making it difficult for the girls to hear but by the smile on Estrella's lips, she had heard.

"Come on." Luna grabbed her sister's hand, taking her out to the dance floor. "Time to show him what you got."

Tweek swirled his drink for a bit before Craig clinked the top with his cup's bottom. They counted down then chugged it hurriedly, trying to beat the other, but Craig didn't have much to begin with. "Do you think Wendy knows?" Craig asked. Tweek rolled his eyes as he put his cup down.

"Of course she does. She never does anything she's not sure of." There was a hint of pride when Tweek said that. Craig dragged Tweek closer to him and kissed him gently. "I wish she wouldn't do that, to-to Stan, I mean."

"Maybe she's just trying to get his attention too." Craig offered. Tweek's nose scrunched up. Craig pecked it. "Wanna smoke outside?" Tweek stood up straight and nodded eagerly. He liked weed, so it was nice whenever Craig offered. He didn't do it often, so it was a treat when Craig got any for them.

It was cold, despite the alcohol that had kept them on the brink of over heating, it was undeniable how crisp the Colorado air was tonight. Tweek shivered, making it difficult for Craig to light the joint that Tweek had in between his lips. He grabbed Tweek's chin to hold it steady and light the thing, then went on to light his own. Tweek would take in a deep drag, hold his breath, and then quickly grab the joint from his lips to exhale. His trembling hand wishing to go back into his pockets. He placed the joint back to his lips and rushed his bare hand back into his pocket.

"I can't believe you like that shit dude." Stan's voice came beside them. Everyone knew that Stan's distaste for weed came from his father going a bit over board with the product when they were young, so Tweek only shrugged as he inhaled. Kyle, who was always lingering around Stan, grabbed the joint from Tweek's lips and took a drag himself. They both exhaled together and chuckled at Stan's face. "Gross."

"You need to lighten up man, I would say to drink but you're an angry drunk." Kyle let another puff out then placed the joint back to Tweek's lips.

"Watch it Broflovski." Craig announced, tired of the casualness that Kyle displayed.

"Dude, relax. No one else is gay besides you two." Stan stood up straighter, subconsciously trying to assert himself over the other, in automatic defense for his best friend.

"You really live in your own world." Craig said dryly after puffing a cloud into Stan's face. Tweek suddenly shivered violently, they both had a temper and Tweek really hoped that Stan didn't have the energy to act on it tonight.

"We know Butters has always been bi-curious, and even if Kenny wants to deny telling us… We know about him too. We just don't go broadcasting everyone's business." Kyle said sharply as he pulled Stan back. Before Kyle can step too close to Craig, Tweek's shaky hand darted in front of the red head, Tweek offered a soft smile which Kyle returned. There was a loud static interference that came from the house, then a loud crash, like glass was being shattered.

"Cartman! You fat fuck!" It was clearly Butters's voice that was chasing after a naked Cartman that was running in between the four. He was making great time, as he disappeared into the night. Despite his size, Cartman always knew how to run away. Butters's footsteps came to a halt, the snow settling under his feet as he watched the tubby teen fade.

"Butters—" Tweek started to reach out to the other blonde, but with only anger to offer in his eyes, Butters had silenced him.

"I'm sorry Butters! I didn't-" Bebe's voice came from behind him, she was disheveled but trying to keep herself composed.

"No. No, I- I… Forget it, I knew Clyde was dumb to be with you and I fell for the same thing." There was a 'hey!' in the background, but Butters went on. "I deserve someone that loves me." He inhaled deeply, holding in his tears. He didn't turn to the crowd behind him, he didn't care to see them. So he took his first step, moving past Tweek and into the woods behind Token's house.

A/N: For the 5 people who read this, the next chapter will be the last. Sorry about the long delay, the end of the quarter has creeped up on me and this fell on the back burner since I've been studying like a madman.


	7. Chapter 7

Butters arrived at his house after a lengthy walk, upon getting to his stoop he sat. He had a flask that he nursed throughout the crawl back to his home, trying desperately to keep a wave of intoxication going but it faded by the time he got to his door and he wondered if it would be worth going inside the house. He was supposed to stay over at Bebe's that night. He didn't want to risk walking into the house and have his dad wake up so he had made those plans but now he was left in the cold. He was so tired, it was just after three am and he didn't know what to do or who to turn to. He always felt so alone but he was tired of that too. So he sat for some time, thinking of what his life should be.

He felt a vibration in his pocket, he checked sluggishly to see who it was from. Kenny? Butters thought. He opened it, he figured it would just be a drunken incomprehensible jumble of words but it was a coherent invitation to their childhood spot in the woods. He wasn't fond of the cold as he sat on the concrete stoop, so he figured the club house would be better than this. After all, the boys had fortified the shack in the middle of the woods and Kenny liked it to feel homey after he placed a lock on the door. It was a small cabin like structure at this point.

He began his journey back to the woods, his feet dragged themselves through the snow, there wasn't much on the ground yet since it was barely starting but Butters did not care to put in the effort to walk correctly. He finally made it to the little house and knocked on the door. Kenny opened it immediately. Candles were on and there was a nest of blankets on the twin mattress that Kenny salvaged a few years back, it was down right cozy. Kenny's toasty cheeks gave off the impression that the small room was more than just warm, but if anything it was cold inside, perhaps it was the blankets that lent color to his cheeks. Kenny made a grand motion of his arm and a bow as he stepped aside for Butters. If Kenny had anything, it was flare.

"Gee Kenny, are you living here full time now?" Butters noted as he laid his coat on a chair, there was an a decent amount of trash in a can next to the door, and a box of empty take out on the small table. Kenny chuckled as he bounced onto the bed. He opened his arms wide and opened and closed his hands, a universal gesture of come here. Butters climbed in and laid his head against Kenny's chest. Kenny wrapped the nest of blankets closer to their bodies. Butters's breathing was slowing, it was hypnotizing to listen to. Kenny's eyes fluttered closed as a soft snore came from the boy in his arms.

There was a sudden jolt from Butters that caused him to bump into Kenny's chin, waking the other. "Woah, you okay?" Kenny's raspy voice came out as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand as the other loosely held Butters by his side.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I just had a bad dream. But I guess it was more of dream since I'm living in a nightmare." Butters muttered mostly to himself but their closeness allowed Kenny to hear the musing.

"You know, it could be a blessing in disguise, you can focus on someone else… Maybe on someone that loves you more than anything else." Kenny whispered as he looked up to the ceiling, unwilling to face his fears.

"No one loves me." Butters countered quickly.

"God damn it Butters, what do I have to do for you to acknowledge how I feel for you?" Kenny blurted suddenly, squeezing Butters tightly against his body. "I love you! I always have and I hate seeing you chase after everyone else but me, am I that terrible?" Kenny calmed the tension in his shoulders and propped himself up. He sat at the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands as he leaned away from Butters, he didn't know why he felt like this. There was so much insecurity, so much blame that he put on himself, that he couldn't be loved or know how to love someone else properly. Butters was hurting because Kenny chose to hurt him, it was what he thought he needed to do to get Butters to run to him but instead Butters questioned his own worth. Kenny made Butters feel worse than how he felt and he knew that he didn't deserve Butters like he wanted to believe that he did.

Butters didn't speak, he only placed a hand on Kenny's back and rubbed slowly warming the other. He sat there next to him, thinking, knowing that Kenny had some sort of involvement with the fiasco that happened earlier that night. But he knew that all that Kenny did was speed up something that was bowfin to happen, something that Butters wanted to blind himself from. Butters knew that neither of them knew what loving someone meant. How to show that they loved someone properly was something they've never seen up close, but maybe they could learn that together. Butters slipped in front of Kenny, on his knees, Butters lifted his chin to look him in his eyes. He kissed him gently and held his neck in place, he took his time and savored what the lips of confessed feelings tasted like. It was intoxicating, to taste the desperate yearning for validation and love.

An alarm went off, breaking the spell of teenage hormones. "Oh gee, my dad is going to kill me!" Butters snapped up grabbing his coat to loosely drape it over his shoulders and stuff his feet in his boots. "I'm sorry Kenny, but I got to go." Butters opened the door and took a few steps out before Kenny grabbed his arm.

"Wait, before you leave… I want to make it clear that we're together… For real." Kenny whispered into Butters ear as he nipped and licked at his neck.

—

"I can't believe you really didn't care about Wendy and Clyde showing up together back there." Kyle's breath created small clouds as he spoke, glancing to his friend then looking up, pretending that Stan didn't see how his eyes always searched for Stan's.

"Well, you know… we always were on and off… and she's dated other people before, even if I couldn't bring myself to do the same, it just… It's old now." Stan shrugged, he was trying to find what exactly he wanted to say but he wasn't sure how he was actually feeling.

"Then why go with the goths, Raven?" Kyle snickered at Stan's reaction. God, that's cringy, Stan thought as he tried to hold back his physical recoil to the nickname.

"Out of habit I guess, plus I actually really like those guys." Kyle only nodded, Stan's core was filled with angst and anger against the authority. They continued on the path, it was clear that they were heading toward Stan's place, Kyle's eyes were still red from the weed earlier and he would never let his parents see that. Stan's parents wouldn't wake up if they entered the house but Sheila would raise hell if they tried. She would smell Kyle in her sleep. Kyle was quiet, more so than usual, as they tread onward to the iconic household.

"No one else is gay besides you two…huh?" Kyle's voice, barely a whisper, loudly rang through Stan's ears.

"… Fuck those guys… They don't need to know." Stan huffed out, he sunk his head lower into his jacket.

"Right, no one else needs to know." Kyle sadly replied. Stan stopped slouching and fixed his all black beanie, he overlooked a lot of the time of how sensitive Kyle was about everything. Stan cleared his throat to catch Kyle's gaze. Stan hated when Kyle smoked but he loved how green his eyes looked when he did. Stan stopped walking, the other stopped a step a head of him. The snow was starting to fall, and there was something in the way that they looked at each other that made them feel that the other will always know. Stan closed their distance, he had a few inches on Kyle, so his earring dangled toward Kyle's face. The red head gently took the earring off and held it by their faces. Stan grabbed Kyle's hand and held the pale exposed hand in his mittened one. They kissed as Stan pulled Kyle closer. As they broke away from each other, their intermingled breath filled the space. Kyle's eyes were heavy, from the early morning creeping up on him, from the activities of the night, and from the realization that he might stay like this forever. In love with someone who might never love him wholly was so tiring, and Stan loved his eyes just like this, he thought.

"Will you go to homecoming with me… as my date?" Stan did love Kyle's eyes, but he loved Kyle's smile the most.

—

The party died down quite a bit after the whole Bebe cheating on Butters with Cartman thing happened. Wendy took Bebe home, which Clyde didn't pay attention to because he was busy taking shots with Estrella and Luna. Their whole charade was painfully obvious from the beginning anyway. Despite Stan's resistance, he and Kyle stayed outside with Tweek and Craig to smoke another joint or two. Kyle and Tweek got along well, even if Craig and Stan were always at each other's throats. But as soon as the weed ran out, Kyle and Stan took off. The goths had left long before that, saying that there was some three am slam poetry happening across town. Tweek and Craig went inside and took care of those that were puking their brains out, and shooed out those who were too rowdy to tame, surprisingly Jimmy and Kevin proved to be too much.

The early dawn was creeping upon them and the morning light was breaking into their eyes. Tweek never slept anyway, and Craig was adjusted to pulling the occasional all nighter so they headed on home undisturbed by the new day. As they walked across the town through the edge of the woods, they walked quietly, hand in hand. Tweek appreciated the freshly laid snow in the open field across from them, Craig checked on his elixir based fantasy game, and the quiet of the very early morning made their steps all that much louder. There was a rustle coming from deeper in the woods, when Tweek looked over he jerked his hand away to cover his eyes. "Gah! Oh my god!" He squeaked out, grabbing onto Craig and burring his face into Craig's chullo. Craig looked over Tweek's shoulder to see the back of Kenny's head bobbing quite aggressively and Butters's face was pink with pleasure. The two other blondes weren't phased by Tweek's outburst, they weren't even aware that they were no longer alone.

Craig almost wanted to laugh at the display in front of him, but the grip Tweek had on his jacket tightened, reminding him of the boy's uncomfortableness. Craig led Tweek away, closer to the edge of town. Once they broke the clearing, Craig's voice came out, "Alright babe." Tweek's face was still red as he pulled himself away from his protector. He was embarrassed that what he saw was something that he wished he could do with Craig, among an array of other things. They were still so new to each other even though they had been together for what felt like the beginning of forever. Tweek wanted to explore and conquer, but he knew that it would happen in its time, he didn't want to rush.

They had agreed the night before that they would stop by the shop before heading home to sleep, so there they went. Tweek's heart began to beat inhumanly fast, nervous of what was going to happen. Craig can sense his unease, so he took his hand and placed it over Tweek's chest. "You alright?" Tweek stepped back, pushing off the arm, nodding like a madman.

"Uh-yeah! I- I just get like this sometimes." Tweek quickly defended himself, as if Craig needed the explanation. He knows, fuck, he knows! Tweek thought to himself. Craig turned his attention ahead of them again, he would pry and ponder but he knew by now, there was no use to. They finally reached the cafe and Tweek fumbled with the keys to open the shop. "Fuck! Stupid-" Tweek's hands were useless in the cold, but Craig loved to help him. Craig opened the door and there it was. He was in shock of the most elaborate set up he's seen.

"Tweek…" His response was barely above a whisper. Tweek smiled at the tenderness in Craig's voice. He edged behind Craig as he walked toward the middle of the two banners, all the flowers, the lights, and balloons. There was a huge portrait of them in the middle that he was insistently drawn to, it was beautiful and grand. No one could say that Craig was elaborate and colorful like this, but that's what he loved about Tweek. All the effort and details, Tweek had a huge heart and someone needed to love him for it. Tweek's arms wrapped around Craig from behind, and he rested his head against Craig's. "Babe, this is amazing. When did you even have the time to do this? You closed early, I got here right when you were locking up." Tweek kissed Craig's collarbone.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Tweek knew that Craig was too lazy to try to figure it out.

"Alright then, keep your secrets." Craig mumbled as he reached out to one of the flowers on the counter. "Wait… Did we come here so early to clean up?" Craig turned to Tweek, blinking a little rapidly trying to force his tiredness away. Tweek only grinned sheepishly in response, earning an eye roll from Craig. They packed everything, trying to Tetris their belongings so that there would only be one trip. Tweek did have his morning coffee and Craig had a pastry. The morning shift, Mr. and Mrs. Tweak, came into the shop and shooed the two boys to go home. It was almost seven and the rush was going to come. Stumbling with the items and their feelings for each other, they rushed home to be with each other.

It was a normal day in South Park, the air was crisp and people were ridiculous as always. Some tried their best to stay out of such ridiculousness but that did not mean that they were immune to it. It was actually quite impossible to avoid it, as most grew to understand from their early days of fourth grade, once the town had them in their grasp— just knew their name— it was a spiral into reluctant involvement. The years have gone by and most of the original cast have aged, accustom to the the town's ways; and to their best abilities, they continued to survive here.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the journey.


End file.
